1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a semiconductor emitting component and method for manufacturing the semiconductor, and more particularly, to an organic light emitting diode (OLED) and method for manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
OLEDs have many advantages, such as light weight, thin thickness, multiple colors and low manufacturing cost, compatibility with integrated circuits, easy driving, long term reliability, and environmental friendliness. Such advantages have promoted the wide use of the OLED in some illuminating device as a plane light source instead of traditional LED.
Due to luminescence properties of the OLED, oxygen or moisture in the air can easily affect the OLED and reduces a lifetime thereof; as such the OLED should be packaged before it is applied to the illuminating device. A conventional OLED package includes an OLED die and an encapsulation layer deposited on the OLED die. However, in the process of packaging the OLED, stress generated by depositing the encapsulation is easily transferred to the OLED die, which causes the OLED to easily crack, thereby reducing the lifespan of the OLED package.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide an OLED package and method for manufacturing the OLED package which can obviate the disadvantages of the prior art.